In general, a color image which is obtained by processing a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material comprises an azomethine dye or an indoaniline dye which is formed by a reaction of an oxidation product of an aromatic primary amine developing agent with a coupler.
A vivid dye having less sub-absorption is required in order to obtain a color photographic image having a good color reproduction. Since a dye which is formed from a 5-pyrazolone series magenta coupler which is widely used for forming a magenta dye has a sub-absorption in the vicinity of 430 nm other than a primary absorption in the vicinity of 550 nm, it is not preferred in terms of a color reproduction and various researches have been made in order to solve this.
In particular, in the dyes which are formed from the pyrazoloazole series magenta couplers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,061,432 and 4,500,630, the sub-absorptions in the vicinity of 430 nm are notably decreased as compared with those of the dyes formed from a 5-pyrazolone series magenta coupler, and therefore they are preferred in terms of a color reproduction.
Further, they have a very little Y-stain at a non-color developing part generated due to heat and humidity and have a preferable advantage.
However, the following two points are required to be improved because of the insufficient performances in the above couplers. That is, one is that a light fastness at a low density color developing part is markedly inferior as compared with that at a high density color developing part and the other is that a Y-stain is generated due to light at a background part which is a non-exposed part. Thus, the different fading rates at a low density part and a high density part or generation of the Y-stain at a non-exposed part markedly reduce a commercial value as a photographic material. Particularly in recent years, a storing condition of a photo has been diversified. In particular, since a display factor has been increasing, a dye in which the Y-stain is not generated by irradiation of light and which is fast regardless of a color developing density has strongly been desired.
Use of bisphenols is proposed in, for example, JP-A-52-7222 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent application) as a method for improving the generation of the above Y-stain due to light.
They certainly reveal an effect to a 3-anilino-5-pyrazolone type magenta coupler. However, in the case where they are applied to the magenta couplers of pyrazolotriazoles described above, not only a Y-stain controlling effect is not given but also the Y-stain is inversely increased in some cases.
A 2-(2'-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole series compound and a benzophenone series compound which are UV absorbers were added to an intermediate layer or a silver halide emulsion layer which were provided above a magenta coupler-containing layer, and there was observed a little improvement in a light fastness at the low density color developing part described above and suppression of the Y-stain, which were attributable to a UV ray cut action. However, even increase in the addition amount thereof limited the effect obtained.